An Nollaig na Grá
by Cheile
Summary: PT The title is Gaelic for Christmas of Love. Set fourth season, my version of a Christmas on Voyager story...needless to say, the translation gives it away. :


Author's note: This story makes references to the Halloween story   
"Masquerade", written by me and Amy. Thanks to Niamh for the   
translation of the title.  
  
An Nollaig na Grá (Christmas of Love)  
by Cheile  
  
  
Neelix whistled as he dug in a low cabinet.  
  
"Neelix!"  
  
"Wha--oh, hello Captain. I'm sorry--I was searching for   
something. What did you need?"  
  
"Was I hearing things or were you whistling 'Jingle Bells'?"   
Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Guilty!" Neelix said cheerfully. "After the Halloween party, I   
remembered that you mentioned the holiday Christmas. I had a look   
through the databanks and read up on it. The files also includes   
recordings of several old-fashioned musical pieces called 'carols'. I   
was whistling one of them. You called it 'Jingle Bells'?"  
  
"That's right." Then Kathryn took a closer look at the clutter   
behind the counter--flour, sugar, chocolate chips, some unrecognizable   
items, and what looked like a small plastic jar of red candy sprinkles.   
"Neelix, are you Christmas baking?"  
  
"Guilty again. It mentioned that baking of sweets was common.   
I took a couple recipes and I'm going to try them out. Now if only I   
could find the green sprinkles I replicated...."  
  
"Well then, I'll leave you to your project."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Kathryn turned back around.  
  
"I was wondering if we could have a Christmas party."  
"I don't see why not. I'll leave preparation up to you."  
Neelix rubbed his hands together in glee and bent down to look   
in the cabinet again. He needed those green sprinkles for his cookies.   
After all, one couldn't have red without green at Christmas, now could   
they?  
  
*  
  
(Two days later)  
  
"So, 'Lan, are you going to the Christmas party Neelix is   
throwing?" Joe Carey asked that day in Engineering.  
  
"Probably. Are you?" B'Elanna answered.  
  
"Of course. I'm taking Sam and Naomi."  
  
"You two are getting pretty chummy, aren't you?" B'Elanna   
teased.  
  
Joe's face reddened, but then he grinned wickedly at her. "I   
could say the same about you and a certain pilot. If you don't mind my   
asking, what are you getting him for his Christmas present?"  
  
"I don't know what to get him." She dropped her gaze. "I don't   
have that much experience with giving gifts."  
  
Joe saw the hurt in her eyes and set a hand on her shoulder.   
"If you need help, I can talk to Tom, see if I can find out something.   
Then you can go from there."  
  
"I appreciate that, but you don't have to."  
  
"It's no trouble."  
  
"So what are you getting Samantha?"  
  
"I finally decided on a hardbound set of Shakespeare's   
tragedies. It includes Macbeth, Othello, Hamlet, King Lear, Julius   
Caesar, and Titus Andronicus. We've already read Macbeth, King Lear is   
her favorite, Othello is mine, and the other three she hasn't read yet."  
  
"Sounds good." B'Elanna glanced up as the doors opened, and saw   
the second shift crew come in. "You're off, so get out of here." She   
playfully slapped Joe's arm. "Go wrap those books for Samantha."  
  
"Aye, Chief," he grinned. Giving her a mock salute, he headed   
out the door.  
  
*  
  
(Christmas Eve)  
  
Seven stared quizzically at her reflection. Ensign Kim had   
suggested dark green, saying it was a Christmas color, but she still did   
not comprehend what the point of this holiday was. However, Halloween   
had proved to be interesting. Perhaps Christmas would as well.  
  
Settling herself into a chair, though she was still unused to   
sitting, she waited for Ensign Kim.  
  
*  
  
B'Elanna headed for the holodeck. She, of course, wanted to go   
to the party, but was terribly self-conscious about her outfit. What   
would any of her crew say?  
  
The holodeck doors parted, letting her through.  
  
Neelix had obviously put a lot of work into programming this   
setting. The room was dominated by a dance floor, with chairs around   
the edges. A large brightly decorated Christmas tree sat in one corner,   
a door near it that led into another room with a fireplace and couches,   
and garland was draped all over the place. "Carol of the Bells" was   
playing in the background. Windows were on the far side, and through   
them, snow could be seen falling.  
  
Uncertain, she stood in the doorway for several seconds until   
Neelix spotted her and came bustling over.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve, Lieutenant," he said cheerfully. "Would   
you like anything? Hot chocolate? Eggnog? A candy cane?" He held one   
out. She took it and offered him a weak smile. He smiled back. "You   
look very nice."  
  
"That's the understatement of the year," a voice said softly   
from behind her.  
  
She turned. Tom was standing there, a gentle smile on his face,   
eyes full of wonder as he took in the sight of B'Elanna in her crimson   
velvet off-the-shoulder, floor-length gown, the color emphasizing her   
beauty, candy cane in hand. Of course, he didn't look too bad himself,   
dressed in black slacks and a dark green silk shirt.  
  
"You look beautiful," he murmured, drawing her close to tenderly   
kiss her. She pulled away, blushing. "Tom!"  
  
"Look up, 'Lanna."  
  
B'Elanna gaze drifted upwards to see what looked like a small   
plant hanging over the doorway. "What is that?"  
  
"Mistletoe. Earth tradition says you're supposed to hang some   
over a doorway and those who go under it get kissed." He touched his   
lips to her forehead. Her blush deepened. He grinned.  
  
"C'mon." He took her by the hand and led her into the other   
room, where they sat down on one of the couches, near the warmth of the   
fire. Not sure what to say and still feeling shy, she looked down at   
the candy cane.  
  
"B'Elanna, are you all right?"  
  
She lifted her gaze to meet his. "I'm fine. It's just that--"   
She dropped her gaze again.  
  
"What? Tell me," he said softly.  
  
"It's just that it's been so long since I've celebrated   
Christmas. When I was small and my father was still around, we   
celebrated it. My mother even got into it, making a blood pie and   
decorating it with holly leaves. After he left, she refused to   
celebrate it anymore. There was so much that went by after he left.   
Christmas, Easter, Cinco de Mayo, my birthday--" She stopped.  
  
"You don't have to go on if you don't want to."  
  
She looked up at him. "Thank you, Tom. For listening to me."  
  
"It's all right. That's what I'm here for." He took her in his   
arms, resting his cheek atop her head, breathing in the scent of plasma   
coolant mixed with her orchid perfume--the scent he loved, simply   
because it belonged to her.  
  
"Are you ready to go out there?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and rose. He took her hand in his and together, they   
walked out into the main room.  
  
Much time had apparently passed, for the lights were down low   
and some of the crew was already gone. Others were dancing, including   
Chakotay and Kathryn.  
  
"About time," B'Elanna murmured to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chakotay and the captain. It's about time they got together.   
For too long, it seems, I've watched the two look wistfully after the   
other. They finally found each other, and I couldn't be happier." She   
looked up at Tom. "Except being with you, of course."  
  
He hugged her close. "And I couldn't be happier than being with   
you."  
  
The song changed to "Silent Night", B'Elanna's favorite carol.   
He held her close as they danced and she sang along softly with the   
music.  
  
After "Silent Night", people began to break off into couples or   
small groups and leave the party. Tom and B'Elanna were one of the last   
ones to leave.  
  
"Let's go by my quarters. I have to get something."  
  
When they reached his quarters, he stepped inside, leading her   
into the darkened room.  
  
"Computer, lights."  
  
Instantly, the room was aglow. When her vision cleared, she   
realized that the bright colors were coming from a small, decorated tree   
sitting in one corner of the room, lights twinkling.  
  
"Merry Christmas, B'Elanna."  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "This is so sweet of you. Thank   
you."  
  
"Anything for you, 'Lanna." He glanced down at the box sitting   
on his couch. "Where did this come from?" he said aloud.  
  
She hid a smile--it was her present for him.  
  
Tom read the tag. "Well, it has my name on it, so I guess I can   
open it." He pulled off the paper and opened the box, then looked up at   
her. "French poetry--B'Elanna, how did you know?"  
  
"Do you remember talking with Joe Carey about books?"  
  
"Yes, he told me about the collection he got for Ensign   
Wildman--" He stopped, a grin spreading across his face. "And I told   
him I liked French poetry. You had him ask me so you would know what to   
get."  
  
"I didn't know what you liked. I don't have that much   
experience with gifts."  
  
"That's all right. This is perfect---thank you." He kissed the   
top of her head. "Now if you look under the tree, you might find   
something for you."  
  
She did so, and sure enough, there was a small, brightly wrapped   
box with her name on the tag. Returning to her place on the couch, she   
looked at Tom uncertaintly.  
  
"Go ahead. Open it."  
  
B'Elanna slowly unwrapped the small box, her heart pounding. It   
couldn't be an engagement ring--could it? They had only been dating for   
six months--would he ask so soon?  
  
She opened the box and her eyes widened. Slowly, she took out   
the contents--a gold necklace with a small gold key hanging from it.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's--it's beautiful." Then her brow wrinkled in   
puzzlement. "But what is this key for?"  
  
Reaching beneath his shirt, Tom brought out a necklace of his   
own. Strung on the flat chain was a miniature heart-shaped lock.  
  
"The key to my heart," he said simply.  
  
B'Elanna felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Tom, I don't deserve   
this."  
  
"Yes, you do," he murmured. Gathering her in his arms, he   
kissed her tenderly again and again as tears coursed down her cheeks.   
He rocked her, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.  
  
When her crying slowed, then ceased, he tilted her face up to   
meet his eyes. "My heart will always be yours." Taking the necklace,   
he fastened it around her neck, then brought his hand up to caress her   
cheek. "I love you, 'Lanna."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Computer, play 'Silent Night', the Gaelic version, by Enya."  
  
And they listened to the timeless carol, watching the stars   
streak by outside, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
Legal B.S. Paramount's characters, my story. "Silent Night" belongs to   
whomever wrote it. "Oiche Chuín", the Gaelic version, belongs to Enya.   
Copyright December 10, 1997, by Cheile. Comments? Email me:   
cheile@hotmail.com 


End file.
